


(I Want) Candy

by sephmeadowes



Category: Gossip Girl, Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sephmeadowes/pseuds/sephmeadowes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline was all pastel dresses and sweet smiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(I Want) Candy

Dan was moping. No, he was _brooding_ because that's what heartbroken writers did when they feel worse than worse and they want to die from the soul sucking pain in his chest. And he was doing it all in a grandiosely expensive suit while drinking champagne and staring as Serena danced with her newest boy toy.

It was a cycle, him and her. They'd get together, break up, become friends then get together again. And he was quite honestly sick of it. Then again, maybe it was his fault. The girls he liked turned out to be too flighty or were just mentally ill. Why wasn't it he couldn't find someone normal, preferably mentally healthy?

"Hey Dan," Caroline greeted him as she took a seat beside him and he greeted back halfheartedly.

Caroline was a friend of Jenny's who she dragged along from Hudson in order to be eaten alive by Blair and her machinations. Jenny didn't want much attention from the former Queen B and thought employing another former Queen bee was a good defense strategy.

The war of Waldorf VS Forbes was currently going on and Dan was barely staying at the sidelines.

He'd gotten close to Blair these past few weeks but he didn't really want to totally side with her, Caroline was nice enough with her pastel dresses and sweet smiles. She was a bit like Serena. Blonde, beautiful and needy but bitchy and cavalier like Blair. A perfect combination she was.

And because of that she scared him a little in all honestly.

"Why aren't you dancing?" She asked. "This is a party, you know."

Yes, he was aware that he was forced to attend another soiree with Lily and Rufus hosting this year, they wanted to show a perfect unit of a family even though chaos would likely ensue by the end of the night.

"I don't feel like it." He shrugged nonchalantly.

Caroline smiled suddenly as the orchestra started playing another song. "I love this song!"

He blinked at her and she repeated again, slowly, "I. love. this. song."

He finally got it. "You want to dance?"

"Yes!" She'd grabbed his hand before he could protest and pulled him to the dance floor. He sighed inwardly before wrapping his arms around her, moving to the slow beat. He didn't look at Caroline and instead his eyes drifted to a giggling Serena.

"So, does it hurt?"

He turned back down to the blonde he was dancing with and asked, "What?"

"Your heart, when she broke it?"

"How do you know about that?"

"Jenny knows you very well," She conceded. "And you've also been staring at her the whole night."

He didn't know he was that obvious. He made a mental note not the brood so openly next time.

"It's okay, you know," She said.

"What is?"

"It gets better. After a while, you just…forget."

He didn't believe that. He'd been trying that for years and he still kept coming back to the same blonde girl. He still had a weakness for her. "I don't think that's true in my case."

She stared up at him, blue eyes filled with concern before she sighed and shook her head. "We need to get you out of here." She grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the dance floor to the table where her purse was. "Let's go stop at some candy store, I'm in the mood for something sweet."

He barely processed what she was saying and stopped, making her turn around to look at him in question. "What's the matter?"

"What are you doing?"

"Cheering you up, She smiled. "Now let's get something strong in you."


End file.
